The present invention concerns novel 3-(2,6-disubstituted phenyl)-5-(4- or 5-arylthien-2- or -3-yl)-1,2,4-triazoles and their use in controlling lepidoptera, coleoptera, mites and other sucking pests. This invention also includes new synthetic procedures, intermediates for preparing the compounds, pesticide compositions containing the compounds, and methods of controlling lepidoptera, coleoptera, mites and sucking pests using the compounds.
There is an acute need for new insecticides and acaricides. Insects and mites are developing resistance to the insecticides and acaricides in current use. At least 400 species of arthropods are resistant to one or more insecticides. The development of resistance to some of the older insecticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. But resistance has even developed to some of the newer pyrethroid insecticides and acaricides. Therefore a need exists for new insecticides and acaricides, and particularly for compounds that have new or a typical modes of action.
A number of 3,5-diphenyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole derivatives have been described in the literature as having acaricidal activity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,951; JP 8092224, EP 572142, JP 08283261). U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,826 discloses certain 3-(substituted phenyl)-5-(thienyl)-1,2,4-triazoles and their use in controlling certain insects and mites, viz., aphids, mites and whiteflies. The present invention provides novel compounds with broad-spectrum activity against lepidoptera and coleoptera in addition to mites and other sucking pests.